


Behind the Name

by herondick



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Gen, henry deserves so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: *This fic contains spoilers from Chain of Iron!*Henry and Charlotte's reaction to James's full name.
Relationships: Charlotte Branwell/Henry Branwell, Charlotte Branwell/Tessa Gray, Charlotte Branwell/Will Herondale, Henry Branwell & Will Herondale, Henry Branwell/James Herondale, Henry Branwell/Tessa Gray, James Herondale/Will Herondale, Tessa Gray & James Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Behind the Name

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare!  
> Enjoy!!

“Do you think he will like it?” Tessa asked, looking up at her husband. The two of them were sitting on one of the couches in the drawing room, cuddled up close to the blazing fire. James was fast asleep in her arms, his tiny eyelids fluttering from dreams. “I mean, what if he thinks it’s too much?”

Will chuckled softly and kissed her lightly on the forehead. “You’re overthinking it, Tess. I think, if anything, he will feel honored. Perhaps he will even conjure up some insane invention in honor of this occasion. ”

Tessa opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. The door opened, revealing Henry and Charlotte. Both of them were smiling at Will and Tessa as they walked into the room.

“Oh, is he finally asleep?” Charlotte asked, walking over to the couch to peer down at James. “I heard him screaming bloody murder earlier.”

Will sighed softly. “He was just hungry, but that’s nothing new. I have realized that infants tend to cry over all sorts of things. They cry when they’re hungry, sleepy, and even when they need a diaper change.”

Henry, who had rolled his chair over to them, laughed softly. “Welcome to the club of fatherhood, Will,” he said.

Tessa smiled. Yes, James tended to cry often, but every sound was a comfort. There was a time when she believed she would not be able to have children, but here she was, holding her babe in her arms. James was her and Will’s little miracle.

Tessa looked over at Henry. “Would you like to hold him? I know you haven’t really had a chance to since he was born,” she said. She kissed James lightly on the forehead, and held him out to Henry.

Henry’s eyes lit with surprise. “Oh, of course! I would love to!” he exclaimed. He wheeled his chair forward, taking James expertly into his arms. He looked down at him, a mixture of love and devotion washing over his face. “Hello there, little James,” he cooed. “You’ve got a strong set of lungs on you. I know you’re going to grow up to be a big, strong Shadowhunter.”

Charlotte leaned over her husband’s shoulder, running a finger down James’s tiny cheek. “He’s so perfect,” she murmured. “He might grow to be an excellent Shadowhunter, but I think we’re also going to have a breaker of hearts on our hands.”

Tessa looked over at Will with a question in her eyes. _Now?_

Will nodded softly. “We didn’t just call you in here to let you finally see James,” he said, leaning back farther onto the couch. “We wanted to tell you his name.”

Henry looked up, his eyes full of confusion. “His name is James, is it not?”

“Yes. His name is James. We named him after Jem, of course. But that is not his full name,” Tessa said, smiling at Henry. “His full name is James Morgan Henry Herondale.”

Henry gaped at them, his mouth parting slightly. “You- you named him after me?” he asked, his voice a whisper. “Why?”

Will leaned forward to place a hand on Henry’s knee. “We named him after you because you are important to us, Henry. When I first came to the Institute, I was so bitter and cold to everyone, but you still went out of your way to care for me and show me love. I never really knew how to thank you for that.”

Tessa wrapped her arm around Will’s shoulder, pulling him close. “We could think of no better way to honor you than to name our child after you. We love you, Henry.” She looked down at James. “All three of us do.”

Charlotte, whose eyes had filled with tears, said softly, “We love you, too. More than you could imagine.”

Henry seemed at a loss for words. He pulled James closer to him, letting him sleep against his shoulder. After a few moments, he looked up at Will and Tessa with tears streaming down his face. “Thank you,” he whispered, a bright smile breaking across his face. “I feel honored to have such a special place in your lives, and now your son’s. Charlotte was right, We love you. We always have, and we always will.”

Will looked over at Tessa, his blue eyes shining in the witchlight. “See, I told you he wouldn’t think it was too much,” he whispered in her ear. 

Tessa rolled her eyes, then smiled at him. She looked back to Charlotte, Henry, and her baby. The moment was perfect, and her heart was full of love and joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow me on tumblr: @herondick


End file.
